frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180311153119
"Do not be ashamed, your royal majesty," Elsa lowered her head in shame. "We know I shouldn't, but I am ashamed." Elsa took a shuddering breath. "I can't help it. I'm feeling nothing but even more and more beyond guilty than ever for everything I've done to my sister, Anna was unfair and wrong too. I should be ashamed of myself for allowing Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of my ice powers and the childhood accident, failing to be there for Anna, shutting Anna out, telling her she couldn't marry a prince she just met when I was the one who was more of a stranger to her myself, setting off an eternal winter, freezing her heart. No wonder Anna was encouraged not to care what I think, say or disapprove at all because everything's not always all about me, is it?" Elsa said. "No!" Olaf said. "But I still can't believe Anna was acting like this or like that now." "It's just that I've been nothing but just some so called sister friend of Anna who made choices and did things that never ever even worked nor solved anything for me at all as I thought they would. Whoever returned all of Anna's true, real, old, original repressed memories of our powers and the accident to Anna thinks Anna would've been better off being part of another family who'd do or say anything to be more and more straight with her no matter what which was something I should've been with Anna from the beginning. They'd do anything to make me feel like I'm nothing but an undeserved, unworthy sister of Anna's. It was all my fault!" Elsa said. "Why ever do you think that? Just because you and your parents were too caught up in your own misguidance for past thirteen years ago?" Elsa said. "If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened.… if only I was still there for her. If only I told her my secret, then Anna wouldn't have to be in her misery like me." Until Elsa looked up. "My dear Queen Elsa, I will not be the last to tell you this at all, but it is not your fault that a public scene was made, is it? It wasn't your fault that your sister, Princess Anna got her revenge on you, your parents and Grand Pabbie. No one has the right to make anybody else miserable around her nor him nor them nor should they get his nor her nor their revenge on someone they, he or she supposedly always love no matter what; nor should they lash out when someone allows anybody to remove someone else's true, real, old, repressed memories of their, his or her past life out for their, his or her own mind. It's Princess Anna's anger problems and rage issues that emotionally affect other innocent people like that since she has been thinking of you, your parents and Grand Pabbie. It is Anna's problem for not letting go of the big grudges against that kind of protections. Never forget that..… Elsa looked more and more purely shocked than ever to heart but she nodded while she held back her tears. "Thank you." "Come now, chin up. We'll get some make-up on that and you can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner. Anything or anybody will heal your broken hearts soon enough, and then you can heal, too."